


Lust - A Deadly Sin

by Crystal_Clarity5



Series: The X Files - ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Experiments gone terribly wrong, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm a sick and twisted individual, It's not Alien Mulder, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Sexual Tension, but then again, death by sex, maybe it is, unexplained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Clarity5/pseuds/Crystal_Clarity5
Summary: An experiment has gone horribly wrong in a forgotten little down, causing a string of strange, unexplained deaths amongst its inhabitants. Mulder and Scully investigate and become victims of the failed experiment themselves.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The X Files - ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874242
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas that I really need to get down before I go mad. But then again, I'm already a little bit mad.
> 
> Please forgive me but I have no clue about American places and the like, so this place is totally made up and probably doesn't exist.

The alarms screamed across the whole building, the lights flashing and some shattering in the chaos. People in lab coats where running all down the corridors, some knocking into others, slipping and falling, stumbling and screaming as the disaster carried on around them.

Down in one of the office rooms, a young man was yelling breathlessly down the phone, “code Red! I repeat, code red!” He waited for the response from the other side, his heart hammering in his chest, his emotions and hormones running riot in his blood stream, it was making it very difficult to think. “We need containment!”

_“It has been approved, emergency action Delta Six has been initiated.”_

“Understood. No one leaves.”

_“No Survivors.”_

-0-

“In other news, a power station in the town of Averville went critical last night, resulting in a catastrophic explosion that knocked out the power to over one hundred homes. Fire officials say that the …” Mulder cut off the TV with a sigh, resting his legs against his desk in his basement office. No one comes to the FBI building on a Saturday, that is if there isn’t a huge investigation going on anyway, and this was one of those quiet Saturdays. Scully was doing whatever it was she does on her time off, so he was alone. He used to like being alone, but since working with and building a friendship with Special Agent Dana Scully, he didn’t quite like it much.

He was itching to call her, just to hear her voice. Instead, he moved his feet off the table and shifted so that he could reach his bottom drawer, his private stash. He needed to unwind, even if it was redundant and meaningless, he just needed something. He toyed with the idea of just watching his favourite one on repeat for the rest of his Sunday, no one was going to be waiting for him to go home anyway. He licked his lips and slammed the drawer shut without choosing one and gave into his instincts to call.

 _“Scully.”_ She answered, making Mulder smile into the receiver.

“Hey Scully, what are you wearing?” He teased, placing his feet back against the table and leaned back in his chair.

She sighed into the phone, her annoyance quite clear to him, _“What do you want Mulder, it’s four fifteen on a Saturday afternoon.”_

“Can’t a guy just call?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

_“A normal guy, yes. You Mulder. No. You’re always wanting something.”_

“I’m hurt Scully.” He gasped and rested the receiver against his chin and shoulder as he reached out his free hands for a sharpened pencil.

_“Mulder …”_

“Alright, fine. You got me.” He laughed softly and flung the pencil at the ceiling, grinning as it stuck on the tile along side the others. “Did you hear about that power plan?”

Scully huffed a sigh from the other end of the phone, _“Mulder, I’m still on vacation, and it does not end until seven tomorrow morning. Besides, it’s not even an X File.”_

Mulder aimed another pencil to the ceiling tile, but that one was not sharp enough to stick and it dropped back down to the desk with a clutter.

_“Are you still in the office Mulder?”_

“Just wrapping up a few things before heading home.” He shifted and reached his hand to hold the receiver to his ear, “that’s besides the point, the explosion was last night, cut out power to a hundred homes, everyone inside killed in the blast, and yet it only gets a footnote on the news? Doesn’t that seem a little strange to you?”

 _“Mulder, your bored and looking for a case that isn’t there. Go home and I’ll see you on Monday.”_ The line clicked, leaving Mulder listening to the dial tone.

“Bye Scully.” He whispered and replaced the phone to it’s resting place. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his head down between them with a sigh. Maybe she’s right, maybe he should just go home.

He headbutted the desk once, twice and then gave up. He stood and grabbed his jacket on the way to office door, giving it one last glance before he left, heading for his car. Once inside his car, his mind was made up and he drove away from the FBI building and headed in one direction before he could change his mind.

-0-

Scully wrapped her dressing gown around her and wrapped her hair in a towel. She was by her desk in her bedroom, applying her nightly face cream when there was a sudden knock on her door. She knew that knock and it made her heart flutter, just a little. He can be annoying most of the time, but he wouldn’t be Mulder if he wasn’t.

She finished applying the night cream and answered her door, the yell of surprise from him just made her frown. She leaned against the door, blocking entry to the man on the other side. “If you’re going to turn up without warning, you will get a few surprises.”

Mulder smiled back at her, raising his hands that held onto carrier bags, the smell of Chinese food hitting her nostrils. “I come in peace.”

Scully just shook her head and stepped back to let him in as she made her way to the bathroom to remove the cream from her face. She became suddenly aware of the nakedness behind the gown as she heard Mulder potter away in her kitchen. She cleaned off her face and tightened the knot in her gown a little more before pulling the towel from her head and giving her hair a quick rub down as she exited the bathroom.

“I also picked up a movie I think you might like.” Mulder called from his place on the couch. He must have gathered all the plates and cutlery he needed then.

“What it is?” She asked as she hung her towel behind a chair. She was debating whether to go and get some clothes on or not, but her stomach answered that question before she could decide for herself.

“It’s a surprise.” Mulder looked up to her with a grin, “skipped dinner Scully? You naughty girl.” He winked, causing her to blush lightly but he was no longer looking at her anyway.

“Shut up.” She sat down beside him and pulled one of the plates close to her, digging in with her fork. She nudged him with her elbow as he remained seated, “you came here unannounced, you can put the movie in.”

Mulder shoved her back gently and moved to take a video cassette from the bag and round to her TV and video player to set it all up. Scully watched him closely and noticed that he hid the box away from her just slightly, so she couldn’t see what it was.

She must have been hungry because she was slower than she normally would be.

“Wait.” She froze as he turned his head towards her, the look of innocence didn’t work on Scully. It never really did. “You came straight here from your office, yes?” He nodded and turned back to the video player and inserted the tape. “And all of the movie rentals have closed by now, so this came from the office, right?” He stood and moved his way back to the couch. He kicked off his shoes and wriggled his toes with a soft sight.

“Yep,” he answered. Scully felt her face heat up as she placed her plate down and glared at him, reaching down towards the remote. Mulder’s hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her.

“I’m not drunk enough to sit and watch porn with you Mulder.”

“I could fix that,” Mulder winked and squeezed her wrist gently. “But trust me, this isn’t porn. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He leaned back and rested against the couch cushions. “When you’re sober and hungry anyway.”

Scully just shook her head, “if it’s porn Mulder, I will shoot you.” She reached for her dinner and leaned back, curling her feet beneath her as she settled in to watch the film.

“End of Days?” She asked turning to look at her partner beside her. “Seriously?”

“It’s not porn.”


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came hot and sticky, which was made so much worse by being stuck in the damn basement. The FBI had a generic formal attire which sucked on hot days like today, causing Scully to forgo the stocking and wear a skirt shorter than she normally would, and a light blouse to match. The clothing themselves fit nicely and was not too snug so she could feel like her skin could breath, not like most women in the building. Most took the opportunity of this kind of weather to show way more cleavage than was necessary, causing the male attention to drift during conversation. It sickened her slightly how most woman seem to objectify themselves for the male sex, wanting to stand out to them, want their attention. 

She sat against the chair in the basement office, using one of the X Files to fan her face with, trying anything to cool down, even a little. It wasn’t even nine o clock yet and she was already melting.

“Looking hot Scully.” Mulder entered, his shirt sleeves rolled above his elbows, his tie missing and top button undone.

“Cool it Mulder.” She replied with a grin, leaning back just a little and fanned her face a little more.

“I wish I could. Skinner wants us in his office.” He waited for her to move, which she did. Slowly. It was too damn hot to do anything else.

“Maybe we could request air-con down here.” She made her way to the door, Mulder following close behind her, his hand resting on her lower back as usual. She sank into it, seeking his touch more and more these days. It was maddening.

“Skinner has air-con in his office.” Mulder replied as the elevator rose up to the correct floor.

“Thank God for small mercies.” Scully noticed Mulder’s gaze drift as they exited the lift and made their way to Skinner’s office. She refused to let it get to her, most of the women in the FBI building were beautiful, of course Mulder would stare. Especially when most of them had their arses hanging out of their skirts and their breasts on display. She knew that others saw Mulder as an attractive man, somewhat crazy, but attractive. She’s lost count of how many women had stared at him a little too long.

They made their way to Skinner’s office, only to be seated by his assistant. Scully sunk down into the soft leather, her feet already aching from the heat. She hated how they swelled when it got too hot. It made her shoes rub against her heals and her toes.

She didn’t have long to rest before Skinner came out and invited them into his office. The cool air hit her suddenly and she groaned, head tilted back for just a second.

“Keep that up Scully, and I’ll be a puddle on the floor.” Mulder whispered in her ear as he walked past her, “and it won’t be the heat.”

Scully shoved him gently and made her way to the chair opposite Skinner’s desk, “we could do with something like this in the basement, Sir.” She spoke her greeting and Skinner didn’t budge. She could see he was getting agitated.

“I didn’t do it.” Mulder blurted as he sat down, he must have noticed Skinner’s stress levels as well.

“That’s enough Agent Mulder,” Skinner handed over a file to Scully and she took it with a raised brow. “There’s a case I need you two to look into.”

“Averville?” Scully scanned through the report, “is this linked to the meltdown?”

Mulder scanned the documents over her shoulder, but then gave up at the medical reports.

“I don’t know, but ever since that explosion, there have been four deaths, cause unknown.” Skinner rubbed a hand over his bald head as he watched the two agents. “They were found in … Well, let’s just say they died happy.”

“Their oxytocin levels were high.” Scully muttered, scanning the autopsy reports. When she got down to the last one her eyebrows raised and stared at Skinner. “They were found like that?”

“Like what?” Mulder was intrigued and tried to catch a glimpse of the report but Scully closed it before he could.

“Still joined.” Skinner sighed his answer, “I have to say, I’ve never seen anything like this before Agents. The CDC have quarantined the area, they believe it to be some kind of virus or mutation of a bacterium, may have been caused by the explosion, but no one knows.”

“Wait, still joined?” Mulder asked, leaning forward in his seat as he reached for the folder from Scully to scan through on his own. She let him and watched him closely, a soft smirk on her face as she saw his face turn a gentle shade of red.

“He was still … Wow.” He shut the report and turned to Skinner, “we’re on it, Sir.”

“Good, just don’t go poking holes in things that aren’t there. You two are already in enough trouble already.” Skinner leaned back in his chair, “just report to Doctor Miles, they think they may have isolated the, whatever it is, you’ll need a shot or two before you enter that town.”

“Yes Sir.” Scully answered but made no attempt to move.

“You have anything else to say Agent Scully.” Skinner asked, watching her closely.

“No Sir, I just want to enjoy the air-con for a few moments.” Scully smiled calmly and rose slowly and followed Mulder out of the office and headed towards the basement with him.

“This case is going to be brilliant; I can just feel it.” Mulder was muttering. “I bet that it’s a government experiment with Extra Terrestrial pheromones. Or maybe it’s a cover up for what really happened at that power plant. Or maybe …”

“Shut up Mulder.” Scully interrupted him and unlocked her car. “It’s too hot for your theories.”

“Scully, come on. How many times have you heard of people dying during sex? And still being joined together in such a way, he was still hard Scully.” Mulder grinned like a small child at Christmas.

“It’s a little odd, I’ll give you that.” She climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine while Mulder climbed in beside her. “If it is anything that you said, I’ll watch porn with you sober.”

Mulder snapped his head towards her so fast she swore he’d give himself whiplash, “you’re on, only if I get to chose the time and the place.” He grinned and Scully sighed as she pulled out of the garage.

“I may live to regretted this.” She muttered as she turned the vehicle towards Mulder’s apartment. They needed to pack a couple of things; this case may take a few days. They always do.


	3. Chapter 3

Her body hummed with energy as she sat against her couch, the sound of her TV whispering to her, pulling her in. she was never one to watch such videos but she needed something, anything to help. She couldn’t stand this feeling. She needed to let lose, to unwind and relax, to succumb to the throb between her thighs. It was too hot, to sticky and yet she watched the experts on the TV as they rubbed against each other their moans and grunts echoing in her living room.

She had gotten rid of all her clothes hours ago, she had touched herself in many ways, many times, and she was not relieved. The ache built inside her until she was screaming with frustration, another orgasm failing to find her with her own fingers. It was intense. It was annoying. It was Hell.

She had resorted to using her old toys, the vibrations rocking against her core as she penetrated herself over and over again, but she needed more. So much more.

Her heart hammered against her chest, her eyes glues to the motions on the screen in front of her, her hips moving with her hand, her vibrator hitting every spot and yet she could still not find her release. It was intoxicating.

Her heart hammered faster, her hips moved harder, her groans and cried echoing and mixing with the noise around her. She’d been at this for hours and finding nothing. Her heart couldn’t take it anymore. Her brain fogged; her breath caught in her throat as she growled.

Her heart was giving up and she still tried to chase the release.

She ran after it. Pushing herself further, holding her breath against the pain.

Even as her final breath escaped her lips as her heart stopped pumping, her brain stopped function, she still could not find the release her body was begging her for.

Even in death, her orgasm failed to reach her.

-0-

“Doctor Miles?” Mulder walked up to the gentleman that was pointed out to them, “FBI. I’m Special Agent Fox Mulder, and this is Special Agent Dana Scully.” He introduced them as he always did, reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

He noticed the sweat clinging to the man’s forehead, the lines of stress etched on his face as he gripped their clammy hands in a gentle shake. “Yes, hello.”

“What have you found out so far?” Scully asked, getting straight to the point as always. Mulder loved that about her.

They had driven most of the way in silence, finally stopping at the outpost, just on the outskirts of the little town. The town that time forgot, Scully had called it. Quite fitting as he, himself, had never heard of the place. It only added as proof to his own theories of what was currently happening in the town five miles ahead of them.

“Nothing much. I think I may have isolated the course, but it’s not going too well.” He answered and guided them towards one of the built-up tents.

“I don’t understand, Assistant Director Skinner informed us of some kind of inoculation.” Scully followed and Mulder hung back just a step or two. He was lost in his own head, trying to gather together as much information as he could. He needed to solve this case and keep them both safe, what could possibly go wrong?

“Well, I may have isolated what is causing the increase of hormones in each case, that is true. I have developed a couple of shots that reduce this in us, but …” He stopped and pulled back a covering of the tent. “Well, just see for yourself.”

Mulder entered the tent behind Scully, with the doctor following behind them both. Inside was a mobile quarantine set up, a room with a viewing window in front of them. There was a thick cover over the window so they couldn’t quite see what was happening within the quarantined room.

“The person behind this sheet went into town after receiving the two shots. He was in there for over five hours before he came back to us, and he seemed normal. The symptoms didn’t show for another 24 hours, and now …” The curtain was pulled back and Mulder’s eyes went wide. Scully gasped beside him and he noticed her face blush.

Within the room in front of them was a young male, possibly in his late twenties, sat against a cot bed. Fully naked. His eyes closed tight and his hand wrapped around his aching cock as it pumped and stroked and flicked. It looked extremely painful. Mulder winced in sympathy and clenched his legs a little tighter.

“Oh my god.” Scully gasped and turned her back to give some semblance of privacy.

“He’s been like that for the best part of six hours. We’ve given him stimulants, tracking his blood pressure. We’ve tried everything.” Doctor Miles said as he closed the curtain.

“How many times has he … Er … You know …?” Mulder shifted again, becoming uncomfortable. He knew himself the frustration of wanting it, but only having your own hand to release the pressure.

“He hasn’t,” the doctor replied.

“But that’s …” Scully stared at the window again, now covered.

“Impossible?” Doctor Miles shrugged again, “I know. Whatever it is I can’t seem to understand it myself. The shots seem to slow down the symptoms, but I haven’t fully isolated the cause yet.”

Scully placed her hands against her hips, “anyone else here showing these symptoms?”

“Anyone overly horny and unable to orgasm?” The doctor snapped, “no. Nothing. People have touched him, spoke to him, came into contact with him and have not experienced anything. The only thing is that town. He went in there, spoke to a few townsfolk, drank their water, ate their foods. I just can’t seem to isolate it.”

“So, it’s possible it’s not a bacterium or virus at all.” Mulder chimed in. “It’s possible that someone is doing this to those in that town?”

“It’s possible, yes.” Doctor Miles replied and lead them away from one tent and into another. “I can give you the shots, it should increase your time in there. But as soon as you feel something, you leave. Come straight here and we should have something by then. Or at least keep you alive long enough to fix it anyway.”

Mulder moved to sit on one of the medical beds laid out and held his arm out for the injections, “so, if my maths is right, we have five hours to find out what’s happening and how to fix it.”

Doctor Miles shrugged, “I suppose.” He placed one needle into Scully’s arm and pushed the clear liquid into her blood stream.

“This isn’t going to protect us completely.” Scully shifted and rolled sown her sleeve when she was done.

“No, just prolong it enough for us to fix it.” Mulder hissed when her felt the needle pierce his skin, “how do they anyway?”

“Heart failure.” Scully replied, “the overload of hormones and stress puts too much pressure on the heart and it gives out.”

“Death by sex, what a way to go.” Mulder muttered and jumped down from the bed. He breathed in deeply and looked towards his partner. His best friend. “You’re sure you want to go in on this one Scully, you can turn back now.”

“Not a chance.” Scully scowled at him, making his heart jump a little. He secretly admired that look.

“Point of no return Scully, last chance.”

Scully just headed out of the tent and Mulder followed with a shake of his head. _‘Scully, you will be the death of me.’_ He thought as he followed her into the car once more and headed towards the town. _‘This might be just a little bit fun.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me, it's late here and I'm all typed out. Please let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

The drive in was quiet, both of them feeling tense and under pressure. They needed to find the source of whatever it is that’s causing this, prevent further outbreak and cure the town. Easy. All within five hours. What could go wrong?

-0-

Just before they reached civilisation, Scully pulled the car over and switched off the engine. Mulder looked at her with confusion. “What’s the matter Scully?”

Scully sighed and looked at him, “we need a plan of action. We have less than five hours to solve this.” She jabbed a finger into Mulder’s chest, “no eating or drinking anything in there. I need to see the bodies and run some tests, see if I can figure out what causes this and try to find out how to counteract it. You go to the powerplant if you think that’s where all this started and see what you can find.”

Mulder smirked, “I love it when you take charge.” He purred, giving her a wink. It was worth the slap to his arm to see her face flush a little.

“Mulder!” She hissed

“Fine.” He slumped back a little. The touch of her hand still burned against his skin. It’s funny, it never lingered for so long before. “I do think the answers will be found at the explosion site. I’ll meet you back at the morgue in a couple of hours.” He moved to open the door to get out.

“Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Of course, I do Scully. Perfect memory.” He leaned back in the car with a grin, “memorised the maps of the town in the case file, Scully. I’m not completely dense.” He straightened and closed the door behind him, “see you in a couple of hours Scully.” He gave her a wave of his hand and started walking in the direction he was sure the powerplant was in.

He heard the engine roar back into life and turned to watch her drive away. “Be carful Scully, I can’t lose you now.” He whispered and began walking again.

It wasn’t too long before he started to come up to the explosion site. He was expecting the place to be deserted, but he was not expecting it to be locked up with ‘no entry’ signs. “That’s strange.” He smiled as he forced his way in easily. “The best is on Scully.”

-0-

Mulder tracked through the rubble of the building, water dripping down and a few live wires still crackled with electricity. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he was sure he would find something.

The building was barley still standing, the explosion doing its job at destroying almost everything. Burnt papers and smouldering bits of office appliances where scattered around him, giving him cause for concern. The building outside looked like a powerplant, but as he walked within the broken walls, he was sure it was more of a government facility inside. Something was going on.

Mulder became certain of this as he pushed against some doors and found himself in a damaged laboratory, bodies littering the ground. The fire services may have controlled the blaze that was left behind, but they left everyone where they died. It wasn’t natural.

He sighed sadly at the image before him and began to rummage around in the dust and debris, looking for anything that would stand out to him, anything that could give him an inkling as to what was happened, and how to fix it. Most of the documents and papers where unreadable due to their damage, but he kept putting bits and pieces aside that had some form of writing or data on them. He should be able to piece together some kind of explanation, he just hoped Scully had found something.

Mulder’s hand skimmed across the damage on the ground when his skin came into contact with something sharp. It dug into his skin, scratching a long, deep cut into his palm.

“Ow!” he called out and snapped his hand back, looking at the blood that suddenly began to seep from the wound. “Well shit!” He whispered and looked around him for something to tie around his hand to stem the bleeding. As his feet kicked against the rubble, he stumbled upon a black box looking untouched by the devastation. “Huh.” He huffed as he picked it up, his cut suddenly forgotten.

His hands opened the box slowly, files and disks were stored inside, untouched and unmarked by smoke or fire. “Well, this is something.” He flicked through the pages, scanning the data on them quickly before placing them back in the box. This is something he’d need to show Scully.

The thought of her had his heart racing as an image burst into his mind’s eye without warning.

_Scully was against the desk back at the FBI building, her skirt hiked up against her hips, her panties laid forgotten on the floor behind him. His lips were busy at her neck as his fingers slid slowly within her seeping core, her moans filling his ears._

He stumbled in his steps, his breath catching in his throat at the image that burned in his mind. He’s had the fantasy many times before, but never has it been so intense. He groaned into the emptiness surrounding him as his cock twitched in his pants. His throat suddenly dry and his mouth parted.

“Well shit.” He hissed as he looked at his hand. The box was held tightly against him, his bleeding palm pressing against it, smearing the blood on his skin and the box. “So much for having five hours.” He muttered and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Their timeline to fix this had just gotten shorter.

-0-

“Autopsy on Janet Smith, the latest victim in this case.” Scully spoke into her hand-held recorder as the woman lay bare before her. “Samples of skin and blood has already been sent to the lab for testing. External examination shows no signs of distress, however, there is bruising on the inside of both thighs, towards the vaginal area. Local police enforcement has confirmed she was found with the vibrator still inserted and still switched on.” Scully paused the record and sighed into the room around her. She tried to disconnect from the case in front of her, tried to be clinical so that she could do her work. But the woman on her table was so young. She had so much to look forward to, her life cut short suddenly, ending in frustration no doubt.

Scully was well aware of sexual frustration, but she could never imagine not being able to get herself off. It was a relief short lived most of the time, but a relief non-the-less. She frowned sadly as she ran a gloved hand over the young woman’s colder shoulder. Her finger caught at something sharp, digging into the gloves and scratching the skin beneath. Scully hissed and pulled her hand away sharply to inspect the damage. A small cut that was barely bleeding, but a new set of gloves was required.

She moved to change her gloves and grab a pair of tweezers and magnifying glass so she could locate, catalogue and examine the thing that cut her. It was a small piece of glass, a little bit of blood dried on the end that had became stuck in their victim’s shoulder.

Scully made her way to a seat at yet another desk that house a microscope. She placed the glass beneath it and examined the small peace. She wiped off the dry blood at the end so that she could examine that a little closer. She was so focused on her work in front of her that she didn’t hear the door to the morgue open and close. She ignored the footsteps behind her and was startled when a hand rested at her shoulder.

“Sorry ma’am.” The timid voice of the young pathologist filled Scully’s ears, “I didn’t mean to startle you but I have the results you wanted.” He handed her the file and left just as quickly.

His tall frame had reminded her of Mulder, only a little and her face flushed again. Her centre throbbed just at the mere thought of him, which has never really happened before. She’s thought of him many times, touched herself with his name on her lips more than once, but never had it filled her mind with such intensity that made her whole-body ache for him.

She held the file tightly in her hand and turned back to the desk and rested her head against it. She groaned out into the air that surrounded her and shifted herself a little. Everything felt like a thousand knives, stabbing at her skin as her heart hammered in her chest. She suddenly felt the need to touch herself, no warning, no images, just a burning desire and hunger.

“Well. This isn’t good.” She whispered into the table and pulled herself straight. She forced herself to look through the results, her body thrumming and her legs crossing and uncrossing, causing little friction. She couldn’t concentrate.

She rested the open file on the desk, one hand holding the papers as the other shifted beneath the table and up her skirt. She needed to focus on the case, she needed to find answers, but she couldn’t do that while her head was full of Mulder and herself in various positions and locations and in various states of undress.

She couldn’t comofortably reach from this position so she shifted again and let her hand wonder into the waistband of her skirt and straight into her panties. She’ll get herself off, she has to. She needs to focus.

But didn’t the doctor guy say that they couldn’t find a release once infected? Wasn’t this how it all started?

But she didn’t care. Her wondering fingers had already found what they were looking for and she stroked herself slowly and entered two fingers straight into her wet heat. It made her groan and hiss as she worked herself, her eyes tightly closed as she focused on her favourite fantasy.

_She was in her shower, Mulder behind her, his lips at her neck and one hand at her breast. His free hand was stroking her swollen clit slowly, teasing her, making her legs feel weak as his name left her lips in a whisper, begging for more._

She was so focused on herself that she didn’t hear the door go once again.

The short gasp that came from behind her made her turn and she saw him. he was holding a box but she didn’t care, it was his parted lips, his wide eyes that had her attention and she focused on them. She should be ashamed, embarrassed or even upset in some way but she wasn’t. Her fingers moved quickly within her as she watched him.

“Need a hand?” His voice was tight and she noticed his eyes where focusing on what her hand was doing. The look he was giving her, just having him watch her made her body explode. She chased her climax and followed it over the cliff with his name on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was thick and heavy as Scully slumped back against the table, her back facing Mulder. She couldn’t face him, not now. What the hell had gotten into her?

“Did you just …” Mulder was walking towards her and she couldn’t have him touch her. She could focus a little now, but she can’t let him touch her.

“Shut up.” She interrupted him harshly and moved from the chair and almost ran to the sink to wash her hands.

“Scully … You just …”

“Mulder, I mean it. Shut up.” She spoke through clenched teeth.

He was turning to move toward her again, his steps quicker. He must have put that box down at some point, he didn’t sound like he was carrying anything. “No. You don’t understand, or you’re not focusing right now.” Mulder was behind her; she could feel him. “no one can orgasm once infected. You know that. But you just …” He reached for her shoulder and she flinched away from him quickly, almost like she was burnt.

“Mulder, please.” She couldn’t look at him, she needed to focus and she couldn’t. She may have found what all their victims were begging for but it wasn’t enough. “I can’t … I need …” She took a deep breath and finally faced him; she could feel her face burning. “I need to focus but I can feel it at the edge of everything. This may just be how it starts, but I doubt I have long to find something. Let me work.” She moved back to the desk and tried so hard to ignore him, but he was right beside her once again.

“Scully, look at me.” He rested his fingers beneath her chin and raised her head to face him. “I have something.”

Scully looked at the box but then something caught her eye. Well, two things.

One, his trousers looked uncomfortably tight with his cock straining against the fabric. Two, his hand seemed to be bleeding.

She ignored the box and reached for his injured hand. She ignored his hiss as she looked over it closely.

“How long?” She asked as she quickly moved around looking for the things she needed to clean and wrap the cut.

“More than eight inches.” He joked. He must have seen her looking.

Scully made her way back to him and began cleaning and covering his hand. “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“An hour possible. It’s a long-arsed walk from the bomb site.” He hissed as the cleaning liquid hit his skin. “That place was not a power-plant, but a secret government laboratory. It appeared they were trying to develop some kind of biological weapon using Alien Pheromones, but it went wrong.”

“Mulder,” Scully sighed when she finished and rubbed her head with a shaking hand. She could feel her breathing start to quicken as her body started to hum once more.

“Evidence in that box Scully.” He pointed and moved back towards the door. “Men’s room,” he muttered as he left in a hurry as Scully looked at the door which closed behind him.

-0-

Mulder didn’t even make it to the men’s room.

As soon as he left Scully in the room behind him, he leaned back against the wall and unfastened his pants with desperation. He wrapped his uninjured hand around his throbbing dick, the image of Scully touching herself burned in his mind forever. He had almost spilled his load then and there as he watched her. His name was on his lips, her name escaping his own.

It didn’t take long before his own climax floored him, his knees weakening as he slid down the wall. He had never come so hard and so fast in his life. This damn virus, or whatever this is may be the death of him, but there are worse ways to go.

He knew he was infected because he was still so very hard and his body was still thrumming. Yes, he found release, but it wasn’t enough.

He covered himself up and went back into the morgue and found Scully with papers littering the desk, the slab behind her now empty. She must have stored the victim in the freezer.

“Mulder, we need to do a blood test.” She didn’t look up as she was already taking her own blood. “the files you found have notes about the alterations that they did. This can only be contracted by injection or ingestion.” Scully was talking fast and was slowly shifting again. “The virus slipped into the water supply that only supplies this town and is not exported anywhere else. I thought it was by blood, after all, I was hit with sudden arousal as soon as I pricked my finger, and you have that cut on your hand. But the notes disregard that as a deployment system. By the looks of things, they wanted to make people stronger and faster so they could apply this to our soldiers.”

She looked at him as she finished extracting her blood and was moving towards him. He stepped back and held out a hand to stop her. He was still thrumming with so much energy and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “Don’t.” He knew how she had felt before as he was begging her to stay away, just as she did to him.

“Mulder?” She breathed his name and it made his heart hammer even louder, a groan slipping past his lips as he closed his eyes tightly.

“You’re going to be the death of me Scully,” he whispered, his whole body shaking as she felt her hand on his arm, her thumb stroking his skin.

“Let me take some blood.” Her own voice sounded weak and shaky but he kept his eyes tightly closed and let Scully work. He felt the needle prick his skin and his heart skipped a beat. He whimpered when he felt her leave and he opened his eyes, his hand reaching out for her wrist and he pulled her back to him.

He was careful enough not to startle her too much and he made sure there was enough space between them so she could stop him. “Scully,” he licked his lips and his eyes searching her own. He would have never dared to do anything like this before, but his body was screaming for her. His own touch wasn’t enough and it would always be her.

Scully was startled and gripped Mulder by the shoulder with her free hand. He could feel the heat from her hand and he leaned down to rest his head against her own. “Help me.” He whispered, begging her for everything and nothing all at once.

“I’m trying to,” she whispered back at him and he felt her move away, just slightly. Her lips felt warm and tender against his forehead and his knees weakened. He let her go as he slumped back, his heart beating so fast it was starting to hurt.

“Scully.” He called out as he slumped to his arse on the floor, his hand moving to rub his raging hard-on through his jeans, his breathing had started to become hyperventilation. “I can’t …”

If this was by injection then it had to be the doctor before they even entered the town but Scully was injected first. How is he being affected quicker than she was?

“Hold on Mulder.” Her voice sounded so far away as the images filled his mind again, his hand gripping tighter at the bulge in his pants, his hips thrusting up, chasing friction. Everything was building, his chest was killing him. images of Scully in his mind was drowning him.

He couldn’t hold on for too long.

Then again, there was worse ways to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late and I'm out-typed again. 
> 
> Didn't realise this was going to be as short as it's going to be.   
> I do hope you're still enjoying it despite that. 
> 
> I am thinking of making this a series to make up for it ...


	6. Chapter 6

‘Just _a little longer Mulder,’_ Scully thought as she heard his pants and grunts behind her. If this was any other time, any other place, it could be erotic. The tests were running on their samples and her mind was escaping her once more. She needed to focus. 

“You owe me a movie Scully,” Mulder panted. His voice was weak and she turned to face him, what she saw made her heart skip a beat and the adrenaline surged through her, keeping the Arouca at bay for the moment.   
  


Mulder was panting way too hard, his face covered in sweat as one hand has freed his aching erection from his trousers. He was freely stroking himself with his eyes tightly shut, his hips thrusting into a clenched hand. The next noise she heard had her stumbling towards him, the sound from his throat was pain, frustration and agony. It almost killed her.   
  


“Mulder?” She placed a hand to his cheek, feeling the skin beneath her own. It felt clammy.   
  


“I can’t ...” Mulder hissed and turned his face away from her. She noticed the shame before he hid himself. “I’ll never complain about sexual frustration again.”   
  


Scully forced a laugh and placed her fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse beneath her fingers. It was too fast. She was about to reply to him but her phone rang. She let it ring out while she stripped Mulder of his clothing.   
  


“Don’t ...” Mulder tried to push her away but she continued.   
  


“You’re too hot Mulder, you need to cool down.” Scully shifted so she could straddle him to make it easier.   
  


“No ...” He gripped her hips tightly and looked at her. His eyes were almost black with lust, her own body responding just at that look alone. “I can feel you Scully. You’re soaking.” He shifted his hips up and moaned loudly before moving her away from him. It caused him to slump over with her. “I can’t ... I won’t. Not to you, I don’t know how much control I have left.” 

Scully’s phone rang again before she could reply so she answered it, distancing herself from Mulder at his request. Ever the gentleman.   
  


“Scully.” She panted down the phone, noting that her arousal was seeping back in, causing her pulse to spike to dangerous levels.   
  


_“Agent Scully”_ the voice sneered. _“How’d you like my gift?”_

”Doctor Miles!?” She turned to face Mulder, he was back to thrusting in his hand again.   
  


_“Of course Red. Who else?”_

The nickname sparked a memory in Scully, one she longed to forget. “No.” She breathed into the phone.   
  


_“Found you,” he huffed a laugh. “I bet Mulder liked his little find. All too easy. Aliens and conspiracy. It was perfect. The perfect cover for my Little Red Riding Hood. Won’t be long now. Tick tock. Can you concentrate enough to work it out. Oh I bet you can’t.”_ He breathed down the phone, causing Scully’s stomach to tighten. _“The longer gets seeks a high that will never come, and the longer you deny your own, the quicker your hearts will give out. Tick tock Red.”_   
  


The line went dead.   
  


Scully moaned as her legs weakened and chest began to ache.   
  


Mulder’s cries of pain and anguish brought her back just enough. She stumbled toward him and grabbed a hold of his hands roughly, pulling them away from his erection. He whines and withered in her grasp but she needed him to stay alive. Long enough for her to figure this out.   
  


She managed to cuff him with shaking hands to the table behind him. He was too far gone to even leave a remark.   
  


She stumbled to the table and stood on shaky legs as she shuffled her way through paper work and test results. Her mind was focused just enough with the adrenaline bursting through her. She knew once it died down she’ll succumb to the ache of it all but not yet.   
  


She focused and she focused. Until she finally found it. Amongst all the research, the little notes that didn’t make sense. There had to be a cure. He wasn’t the kind of man to kill her outright. He’d have to leave the golden carrot dangling in her grasp. She rushed to the phone and ordered what she needed. Adrenaline shots. Vitamin shots. And a mix of hormone suppressants.   
  


It came unmixed at her request.   
  


Her vision was burring. Her chest was pounding and she couldn’t catch a breath but she made sure she made the condition. Noted it’s composition and rushed to Mulder.   
  


“I have no idea how this will effect you,” she mumbled. Mulder flinched at her touch and she inserted the needle into his hip and pushed the contents into his blood stream.   
  


Mulder gasped, his hips bucked and he screamed her name as he had the most powerful orgasm she had ever seen in a man. His body was still shaking through the aftershocks as he passed out.   
  


Scully smiles and rose to get her own jab but the world tilted, her chest exploded in pain and she couldn’t breath.   
  


“Mulder,” she gasped as she collapsed in a heap on the floor, her heart not being able to cope much longer, Scully descended into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short one done on phone


	7. Chapter 7

Scully _felt like she was floating. There was nothing to worry about anymore so she settled in and let the peace and calm wash over her. It was bliss.  
_

_She looked around her as her world began to refocus. She saw herself lying limp on the cold floor, Mulder wasn’t that far away from her. He was naked as the day he was born. So beautiful. But it wasn’t meant to be. Not anymore.  
_

_But there she stayed, watching, floating. She was relieved that his chest was moving, he appeared normal now. The case was over. Done. Solved.  
  
_

_No Alien conspiracy. No government plot to end them.  
_

_No._

_Just a mad man on a quest, a stupid one in her mind. It always had been. He never liked being told no. He never liked being told he was wrong. And if ..._

_Her mind snapped back like a rubber band as she became fully aware of the potential consequences. Scully said it was safe. Scully said she should come back. Scully even put in a reference of a transfer. Since the members of the order had all died, Lea should be safe.  
  
_

_As Scully felt herself being pulled away, she held on firm. She couldn’t go yet. Lea would need her. Mulder needed her. He’d never survive her loss, that she understood. At long last she finally understood. He would never survive losing her, just as she would never survive losing him.  
_

_‘Mulder,” she tried calling him but she was just a whisper. So she prayed. Prayed harder than she ever had before. Two of her closest friends needed her. She wasn’t ready.  
_

_She focused all she had left and bent down towards Mulder, her face resting against his cheek, lips at his ear. ‘Save me,’ she breathed._

_-0-_

Mulder snapped his eyes open with a gasp, his body jerked to an upright position as a hand raised to his cheek. It was cold to the touch.   
  


“Scully?” He called out. He remembered her calling to him. He heard it as clear as day. She needed him.   
  


That’s when he saw her. Lying so still she could have been sleeping but the fear plagued him completely. He knew she wouldn’t be sleeping. “No. No. No,” he moved towards her, his body screaming with rejection but he couldn’t stop. He had to make sure. He had to bring her back.   
  


He turned her on her back and felt for a pulse as he lowered his ear towards her lips. Nothing. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t hear anything.   
  


Instinct took over. He ripped at her shirt and exposed her chest. He cupped his hands and pressed down, just above her heart and started compressions. He will not lose her. He refused to lose her.   
  


After five compressions, he held her nose closed and breathed into her lips, silently begging her to come back. To just breath!   
  


“Breath Scully,” he continued chest compressions. He was a bit rough in his ministrations. His arms putting on too much weight in his panic. He felt a rib crack beneath him but he didn’t stop. He continued CPR even when the door opened. “Dammit Scully. Breath!” He yelled and turned to the open door. “Call a code blue, get some damn doctors in here fast!”

It was all a blur from there.   
  


Mulder remembered being pushed away as doctors rushed in.   
  


He remembered the long beeping of equipment.   
  


The noise of a flat line filled him with dread.   
  


He remembered Scully being shocked more than once.   
  


“Come on Scully,” he had whispered. “Breath. Just breath. Come back to me.”

He remembered the sudden rush of relief he felt when the monitor began a steady beep and Scully’s lungs gasped for air. He remembered slumping back down against the cold floor, his body too worn out but he wasn’t done.   
  


He gave himself a moment as he watched Scully being taken out on a stretcher and smiled gently. She’ll be ok.   
  


He finally realised he was still naked as he stood, pushing past concerned orderlies and nurses. He went to the table and chuckled softly. Dana. Always the scientist. He turned to a nurse and handed her a syringe. “She’ll need this. It’s a cure to whatever virus has plagued this town.” He turned to another and handed over Scully’s notes, “get this to your top doctor or scientist or whoever. A vaccine needs to be distributed as soon as possible. The water will need to be sterilised as well.” His body shook as his own weakness filled him completely. 

The nurses were quick to catch him as he crumpled to the floor. His body finally taking over, giving itself the time it needs to recover. Mulder sighed as he slipped into unconsciousness once more, no longer aware of his surroundings but grabbing a hold of the voice that woke him once before. Scully has needed him, and he came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short and I’m sorry but I felt I could end this one right there.
> 
> There is a part 2 in the works though and I am aiming for it to be a little longer to make up for the short finish. 
> 
> Join me next time in:
> 
> Lust - Not so deadly after all


End file.
